Twilight 25 Challenge round 6
by Ayc12
Summary: One hundred word drabbles based on twenty five prompts.
1. Ballet Studio

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Ballet Studio  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella x Edward  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>Remember when I asked you to dance?<p>

Your body pressed against mine as we spun around the room.

Remember when I leaned, capturing your lips?

It was slow and made my lips tingle.

Remember silently hoping the song would never end?

I'm sorry it did.

Remember when I wiped away your tears?

We said it was "see you soon", but to me it felt like goodbye.

Remember the glow of the moon reflecting off the mirrors?

You were breathtaking. I couldn't look away.

Remember how I captured your lips?

Baby, you captured my heart.

Remember when we danced?

I do.


	2. High School

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: High School  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella x Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>Our eyes lock from across the cafeteria.<p>

You're smirking, and I know what you're thinking.

Last night, under the bleachers at the football game, your hand was down my pants, and my fingers were tangled in your hair. You sucked on my neck, but not too hard.

I know you wanted to leave your mark. But if you had, _he_ would have known.

You lick your lips, and I'm reminded of how amazing they feel.

_He_ wraps his arm around me, pulling me to him.

Your crooked grin widens; you know.

Only you can bring me pleasure.

I am yours.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta'd by the amazing Emergency Beta Service. Seriously, they are a God send.<strong>


	3. Italy

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Italy  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella x Edward  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>Take me to Rome to see Trevi Fountain.<p>

Let's swim the English Channel and speak in horrible British accents.

Drive to Greece and turn up at the Parthenon.

Let's travel to India and visit the Taj Mahal.

Backpack with me through Europe; we can act like silly tourists.

Let's fly to Australia and deep-sea dive on the Great Barrier Reef.

Come with me to Paris and climb the Eiffel Tower. In the City of Love that's all we'll ever be.

Take me to Italy to float on a gondola down the canal.

We'll see the world. Just you and me.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta'd by the amazing Emergency Beta Service.<strong>


	4. Cafe

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Cafe  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella x Edward  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>"What can I get you?" I ask, notepad in hand and pencil at the ready.<p>

"Just coffee," his rough voice responds.

I jot it down quickly before walking away, already needing to hide my tell-tale blush.

Every Saturday he sits down in my section, dressed in a suit, newspaper tucked under his arm, and he always orders the same thing.

"One black coffee." I set it down in front of him along with a muffin. He raises an eyebrow. "It's on the house."

"Thank you, Bella." He grins crookedly.

With a soft nod, I walk away.

He knows my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta'd by the amazing Emergency Beta Service.<strong>


	5. Tent

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Tent

Pen Name: Alesoflyy  
>PairingMain Character(s): Edward X Bella  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>"How much further?" she giggles.<p>

Edward chuckles as he walks behind her, his hands covering her eyes. "We're here," he says. "Open your eyes, baby."

Bella's eyes flutter open as Edward removes his hands and wraps his arms around her. She gasps at the sight: the trees surrounding them are lined with white Christmas lights. In the center of the clearing is a small, white tent, a burning fire flickering wildly in front of it.

Edward smiles at her reaction and drops his mouth to her ear. His hot breath washes over the shell as he whispers, "Happy Birthday, Bella."

* * *

><p>Beta's by SusanQ from the Emergency Beta service.<p> 


	6. Airport

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Airport

Pen Name: Alesoflyy  
>PairingMain Character(s): Edward X Bella  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I smile, though it doesn't reach my eyes.<p>

You look good, baby. That Florida sun is making you glow.

I heard that after college you ran off to Vegas and married a stuffy politician–that's not the girl I knew.

If only you knew how much my life has changed since you walked out. Yeah, life threw me a curve with you, baby.

They call your flight over the intercom. Our bubble is broken.

Your smile is sweet and soft as you wrap your arms around me, whispering, "I miss you."

I let you go because you're not mine anymore.

* * *

><p>Beta's by Rags from the Emergency Beta service.<p> 


	7. Beach

**A/N I'm total fail with schedule updates, I know. I'm sorry. Life has been crazy and RL people won't stop bugging me. ****But I am determined to make this work and finish the challenge. From now on (hopefulle) you can expect at least 2 chapters a week until I've hit the 25 marker, maybe 3 if inspiration strikes me.**

**Now i'm sure you're all annoyed by my author's note. So, here it is :)**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Beach  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella x Edward  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>The music started and I walked down the beach. I searched for those bright green eyes that would shine like beacons when they met mine. Instead, I was met with pity stares by <em>our <em>guests–_our _families, _our_ friends.

You didn't show.

It was supposed to be _our_ happily ever after, not the worst day of my life.

Barefoot and panicked, I ran back to _our_ room and stopped in the doorway when I saw the white folded piece of paper on _my_ pillow.

You're sorry?

You couldn't do it?

I gave you my heart.

You left.

I hate you.

* * *

><p>Beta's by SusanQ from the Emergency Beta service.<p> 


	8. Bedroom

**A/N Posting a little later than I expected. This one's in the top five of my favorites. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Bedroom  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>Pink peeling walls filled with hand drawn pictures. 275 exactly.<p>

An oak bookcase is home to the classics – Thoreau, Shakespeare, Austen, Dickens, Bronte, Churchill, Hawthorne, Tolstoy.

A bed, a small desk, and a closet.

Two windows show me what I'm missing – my freedom.

One hour a day to leave this cage, to see what I've become – his slave; no, not even that. I'm his prisoner.

I watch the mockingbird that sits on a branch outside my window. I lift the window the few inches it will open and smile as the bird sings.

I sing, too.

It's my only escape.

* * *

><p>Beta'd by SleepyValentina from the Emergency Beta service.<p> 


	9. Classroom

**A/N Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Classroom  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella x Edward  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I hear a very loud, non-discreet "Psst" from my right. When I look over, Edward is practically in another guy's lap as he reaches over our classmate, sliding a folded piece of paper in my direction.<p>

My gaze shoots to Senora Coy; her back is turned to the class as she talks about tenses and writes on the board.

I carefully grab the note and place it in my lap. Slowly unfolding it, I smile at the messy scribbles. In black ink, in the center of the sheet, it says, "Will you go out with me? Check yes or no."

* * *

><p>Hmm, what would you check?<p>

Beta'd by the Emergency Beta service. These ladies are life savers.


	10. Cottage

**A/N Another late post because naps are how I keep going with all this "reading real books" thing I've been doing lately. Insurgent is my newest read and I love it. I sped through Divergent in a matter of a day. I want my own Four.**

** Anyways... here it is. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Cottage  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>The American Dream is what everyone wants. It's simple. First, you must find a man–preferably rich and sexy, with maybe a tat or two–and marry him. Next you buy a house with a white picket fence and a porch swing. You must have two cars and two-point-five kids.<p>

Not me. I don't want that.

I want a good man– rich or poor, for better or for worse.

I want a cottage in the woods where my two kids can tie a tire swing to an oak tree.

I want a family full of love with a beautiful view.

* * *

><p>Beta'd by the Emergency Beta service.<p> 


	11. Bookstore

**A/N Happy Friday! ****Early update for the win!**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Bookstore  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella x Edward  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but you do anyway. It may have the best plot and writing, but you'll never read it because its outer appearance is different. So you stare at it and wonder, "Why <em>that<em> cover?"

My eyes lift from the book in my lap.

Untamed dark hair, a lip piercing, and long sleeves pushed up his forearms, revealing colorful ink.

I watch as he walks across the store to the romance section and selects a book.

Today's the last day I judge books by their covers.

Today's the last day I judge Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Who am I kidding, I judge books by their covers. It's a horrible habit that is hard to kick. But I try really hard. For Edward, though, I'd be a totally different kind of judging. ;)<strong>

Beta'd by the lovely Mkystich at EBS.


	12. Garage

**A/N Surprise! Actually, this surprise isn't just for the update today. ****With the end of the challenge nearing, and my awesomeness at getting nine prompts done last night (woot!), I have decided to give you lovely readers one prompt a day until the end. You're welcome :)**

**Enjoy, lovelies 3**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Garage  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella x Edward  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>You stand in front of me in a spotless white T-shirt and blue jeans. Your hair is shorter, and your jaw is sharper, more angular. Those dark green eyes that used to see right through me–<em>see<em> me–stare.

Your hands are calloused and dirty. I bet if you washed them they would look no different. Years from working on your car during hot summers. I remember those days.

You used to say we ran like a well-oiled machine. What happened?

My hands run across my protruding stomach. Your eyes follow the movement.

You left…

You forgot…

You lost…

Me.

* * *

><p>Beta'd by the stunning SqueakyZorro at EBS. She dealt with me for 2 hours last night, and a couple hours a few nights before.<p> 


	13. Movie Theater

**A/N Another update, well aren't you guys lucky :)**

**Since it's Sunday and I'm in a good mood I decided to update again. So here you go!**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Movie Theater  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella x Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I know you're here without removing my eyes from the screen.<p>

The lights dim to darkness, and you sink down in the seat next to me. Our elbows touch and I sigh, feeling that familiar warmth and excitement I get whenever we're together.

Slowly, you slide your forearm against mine and turn my hand over, pressing our palms together as we link fingers.

You squeeze once, and I lean into you.

Here, it doesn't matter that you're 31 and I'm 18.

Or that most would frown at our relationship.

Or that your niece is my best friend.

It doesn't matter.

* * *

><p>Beta'd by the wonderful SqueakyZorro at EBS.<p> 


	14. Hospital

**A/N Monday... ick. But just remember: it's only two days away from Wednesday, which is half way to Friday. And, of course, Friday is practically part weekend so, if you think about it, the weekend isn't that far away.**

**Did that make you feel better? No? Okay, I'll let you get to reading.**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Hospital  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward x Bella  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>Someone!<p>

Anyone!

Rescue me.

Please.

These voices in my head are driving me crazy.

But they can't save me.

I see a woman in the distance. I squint. Her brown hair is blowing wildly around her soft face.

"She's beautiful" is my only thought.

I don't feel afraid anymore.

In a hospital in Seattle, a woman sits on the bed, her eyes red and puffy as tears stream down her cheeks. Her hand smooths his hair back from his forehead.

"I'm sorry." Even in a whisper her voice cracks. "I love you."

A plug is pulled.

A lifeline goes flat.

* * *

><p>Beta'd by SqueakyZorro at EBS.<p> 


	15. Greenhouse

**A/N Hi! So... that last one sure was a doozy. Am I right? I think it's time for some good ol' happy times. So here is some Admirerward. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Greenhouse  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward x Bella  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>"Thank you for calling Plants 'R Us. This is Shelly, how may I help you?"<p>

"Hi, I need some flowers," Edward says.

"What kind would you like, sir?" Shelly asks.

"I… I don't know. Something that says 'I may be way out of your league, but I like you?'"

Shelly hums. "I think daisies are lovely. I know everyone would go with roses, but I think you're lady friend would appreciate something different."

"Great. I'll take two dozen." Edward gives her the address to send the flowers to and his credit card number.

"I hope things go well," Shelly says.

* * *

><p><strong>Who wouldn't want to get two dozen daisies from an admirer-especially if it's Edward? <strong>**Honestly, I think roses are overrated in bunches - I do like trails of rose petals, though. I think that's sweet.**

**What is/are your favorite flower(s)? Mine would have to be either tulips or cherry blossoms.**

**So, have I redeemed myself? If you say yes, I will probably make sure tomorrow's update is a happy one, too. Maybe with a bit of naughtiness )**

Once again beta'd by the great SqueakyZorro at EBS.


	16. Italian Restaurant

**A/N It's Wednesday, and as promised I bring to you some goodies ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Italian Restaurant  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella x Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I smile at him, though I'm frustrated all the same. I'm sure I don't look like a woman in love who is on a date with her husband. I'm almost positive that he knows I'm losing it– my mind, my breath.<p>

"Is there a problem, baby?" he asks, smiling sweetly as he curls his fingers. My nails dig into the leather on either side of my legs as a small moan escapes me.

Just then our dinner arrives, and he removes his fingers. I watch as he slips them in his mouth and sucks.

Oh, honey. Payback is a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh. Edward's gonna get it tonight. What do you think Bella will do as payback?<strong>

**This wasn't the one I intended on posting. I had another one, but I have decided to post that another day.**

SqueakyZorro at EBS beta'd this baby.


	17. Island

**A/N Oh my gosh! Hi, guys. How are you? Me? Well, I'm super fantastic and in full flail mode. Did'ja guys see those Rob and Kristen pics in Cannes? Or the video that was also released of our happy and most definitely in love couple?**

**...Yeah, so because i'm in such a good mood you'll be getting another update later ;)**

**Okay, I'll calm down and let you get to reading. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Island  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella x Edward  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>"Don't look now, but Edward Cullen's checking you out," Alice whispers, sitting next to me.<p>

I lean up on my forearms and slide my sunglasses to rest on my head. My eyes catch Edward's as he throws the ball to Emmett down the beach.

"I don't see why you can't go over and just make your move," Alice says. "I mean, he flew all of us to his island. His island, Bella! He's a millionaire with an island!"

I look to Alice, smirking. "Why be the dog when I can be the treat?" I wink at her, lowering my sunglasses.

* * *

><p>Beta'd by SqueakyZorro at EBS.<p> 


	18. Parking Lot

**A/N Here it is, a second update, as promised.**

**Did'ja guys see the second, longer, video of R&K? Rob's one smooth mofo, isn't he? ) Unfortunately for him and K, we already saw all there was to see! And Cosmopolis' premiere is tomorrow. I think I may be ded by the end of Cannes. jsyk.**

**Here it is. :)**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Parking Lot  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward x Bella  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I drum my fingers against the steering wheel impatiently. With another passing glance at the radio, I huff and slam the palm of my hand against the wheel. I have only been sitting outside Quickie Mart for five minutes, though it seems like a lifetime.<p>

I chuckle humorlessly. How ironic. This is how I got myself into the situation. A little quickie.

I'm 19.

I shouldn't be waiting for my girlfriend outside a gas station.

I shouldn't have this pregnancy scare held over my head.

Most of all, I shouldn't want to be a father.

But I do. For her.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this was kind of a good one. Edward's young, but he' gonna be a good father, don't ya think?<strong>

Beta'd by SqueakyZorro at EBS.


	19. Seattle

**A/N Happy CannesFriday! Rob and Kristen are blowing up my screens. But I'm so proud of both of them!**

**Enjoy the update! It's a good one :)**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Seattle  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella x Edward  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>Curse Alice and Rose.<p>

I wanted a quiet Friday night in front of the TV, but instead I traded sweats for a fancy red dress; ramen noodles for some mints; and Michael Fassbender for 25 other men that are as desperate as my friends.

Speed dating is the worst thing ever invented. If I wanted a man, I could damn well go out and find myself one. Obviously Rose and Alice disagree. But what do they know?

I sigh as the bell dings and a new guy sits across from me.

My jaw hits the floor.

Bless Alice and Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this last week, but maybe it <em>is<em> a coincidence that Kristen is wearing a stunning red number at the Cosmopolis premiere and Bella is wearing one in this chapter.**

Beta'd by SqueakyZorro at EBS.


	20. Prom

**A/N Not only is this a late update, but it's also the only update. I planned on giving you two today, but I was busy. So you may get three tomorrow, if not, you'll definitely get two.**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Prom  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward x Bella  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>"What happened?" I whisper to the kid next to me. I don't remember his name; just that he's the quiet kid in my French class.<p>

He turns slightly. "A girl locked herself in the bathroom and won't come out."

I look toward the closed bathroom door ahead. A swarm of girls in poufy dresses and boys in tuxedos wait around as small sobs are heard from inside.

"It's Bella Swan." Two girls are talking and I move forward to hear better.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yup." The other girl smirks maliciously. I think her name is Jessica. "Mike dumped her. For me."

* * *

><p><strong>Jeez, Jessica is a witch.<strong>

**I'll see you tomorrow for your multiple updates :)**

Beta'd by SqueakyZorro at EBS.


	21. Department Store

**A/N Hi!**

**Hope this prompt makes sense. I had to cut it down. A lot. I even had to use hyphens. Drabbles aren't as easy as they seem to be in challenges.**

**So here it is. :)**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Department Store  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward x Bella  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>"I'm not doing it."<p>

Edward laughed and began his taunting. When he began bawking like a chicken she pushed him away, placed one foot in the basket and sat inside.

Edward spun the cart around as Bella came face-to-face with her maker–or the person who may potentially kill her.

"I knew you'd cave."

"Just go slow. I doubt the Chief will be too happy hearing that I was impaled on a clothes rack."

"Funny," Edward deadpanned. "Now hold on tight."

Bella barely had time to find something to hold onto before Edward was running–full sprint–down the aisle

* * *

><p>Beta'd by SqueakyZorro at EBS.<p> 


	22. Sporting Goods Store

**A/N Um, hi... again. Here is update #2. There WILL be another update, in about half an hour. Because... well you'll see.**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Sporting Goods Store  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>Tears stream down my cheeks as I stare down the barrel of a gun.<p>

I never thought this kind of thing would happen to me. My dad's a police chief, and everyone loves him. Then again, I never thought the person in front of me would be pointing a gun at me.

As the seconds tick by, I think about everything I will never be able to do: marry Edward, my amazing, caring boyfriend; go to college; have kids; lie on my deathbed next to my husband, surrounded by our family. Instead I'm going to die in cold blood.

Bang.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm, yeah. So... I'll just go hide behind Dean and HBG for protection. But just hang with me. There will be another post that will hopefully make you hate me less for writing this chapter like I did. I promise #3 will be a good one. :)<strong>

Beta'd by SqueakyZorro at EBS.


	23. Police Station

**A/N *peeks out from behind HBG* Is it safe?**

**Last update was harsh, but here's a lighter one. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Police Station  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward x Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>"Officer Cullen, we have another one."<p>

Edward sighs as he takes the file. His breath catches in his throat as he flips the page.

Trying his best to look calm and collected, he thanks the rookie and walks down the long hallway to the holding cells. He discreetly adjusts himself as he turns and opens the door.

He doesn't look right at her, at least not at first.

She smirks at him and unties the coat. She lets it fall to the floor, revealing a matching black and red lingerie set. "Hello, officer. Come to set a bad girl straight?"

* * *

><p><strong>So... are we cool? Do you forgive me for the last chapter?<strong>

**Tomorrow we're back to one a day. Only two more. Can you believe it? I sure can't. I'll see you guys later. :)**

Beta'd by SqueakyZorro at EBS.


	24. Meadow

**A/N Happy Memorial Day! I have spent mine lounging in bed and trying to sleep off this headcold I have. Hope your day has been better than mine.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Meadow  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward x Bella  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>You fight so hard to be normal. But you're not.<p>

You can't be normal. You're way above it.

You're special.

You are meant to be extraordinary–spectacular.

You feel alone.

You have a brother that you care for. Your parents don't care.

You never smile. I saw it once. It was beautiful. And the thing is, the dark clouds casted darkness on us that day. But when you smiled, when you twirled around as the sky opened up, it made the world a better place for just that moment.

You are beautiful.

You're a wildflower that has yet to bloom.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought this one was light. Not too traumatic or depressing, right? Nope, the trauma is all over. Just one more update for tomorrow and that's it. *tear*<strong>

**See you tomorrow at the finish line!**

Beta'd by ajr818 at the Emergency Beta Service.


	25. Gymnasium

**A/N Last update. I'm happier than I should be, but read the second a/n at the bottom and you'll find out why. So let's get to it. Here is the last prompt of the challenge. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Gymnasium  
>Pen Name: Alesoflyy<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella x Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts

* * *

><p>I look up to see him watching my every move. His smirk makes my heart flutter.<p>

"How about we make a deal?" he asks.

My eyebrows rise in amusement. "What kind of deal?" I ask, bouncing the ball.

"If I make it, then I get my kiss."

"What if you don't?" I level my stare with his. He's confident.

My eyes lower to his lips. "Okay," I whisper.

I toss him the ball. I watch as he bends his knees, bouncing the ball twice. I hold my breath as he shoots.

Swish.

He gets his kiss.

And so do I.

* * *

><p><strong>And we're done. Feel free to leave a review or PM me. I'd love to hear your thoughts and talk with you. :)<strong>

**First reason I'm happy, I finally finished a piece of writing that isn't getting marked for a grade. I have multiple in-the-works stuff that I've spent nearly 3 years writing and are nowhere near done. So it feels good to be able to finish something, even if they were drabbles that aren't connected**

**But I had fun with it, and I hope you guys did too.**

**Second reason, I met Jay Asher today! If you don't know who he is, he's the author of 13 Reasons Why and The Future of Us. He's pretty cool and absolutely hilarious. I loved hearing him tell stories about what it's like to be a published author and how he got to the point he's at today.**

**I watched his presentation twice and even recorded the second one on my phone. And though they were pretty much the same, I think the first one was better. He wasn't so calculating with how he worded stuff to fit all he wanted to say in his speech.**

**I got his autograph too! I'm ecstatic, because now i'm the owner of two signed books (J.M. Darhower's Sempre and Jay Asher's 13 Reason's Why) Mr. Asher signed it to me with a note saying "Everything affects everything." And it does. It truly does.**

**So those are my highlights for the day (especially the second one). :)**

**And that's all I have for you today. If the challenge wasn't over as soon as I hit "post chapter", I would totally post another one because of my happy mood. But, alas, it's over and I'll miss you guys. I'll be writing one-shots and participating in other challenges, so I hope to see you guys soon.**

**So until then, soon.**

Beta'd by ajr818 at the Emergency Beta Service.

P.S There will be a short A/N tomorrow. You can choose to read it or not. I promise, it won't hurt my feelings if you don't. I just want to say a few more things that should be said. :)


End file.
